The Ties That Bind  our 2nd Person of Interest Ep
by ReeseisLAVAhot
Summary: As the numbers continue to come in, new possibilities and relationships emerge. Again, an M rated story so be cautioned...  TO SEE AN ILLUSTRATED VERSION OF THIS STORY VISIT REESEISLAVAHOT. BLOGSPOT. COM


"The Ties That Bind" – our 2nd Person of Interest Episode

CHAPTER 1

"There is a car approaching Mrs. Smart's position, MR. I'm sending you pictures now. I need to know if it's really her lawyers or not."

I quickly entered the pictures into a search window and the computer spat out two names: Nicolai Brelev and Sasha Grincovlic. The two were wanted in a string of murders in New York and New Jersey. "They're NOT her lawyers Reese, they're the hit team!" I told him frantically.

Next thing I knew, we were hearing gunshots coming from the speakers. I grabbed the desk until my knuckles were white. When I looked up over the bank of computer screens between us, I could see that Harold Finch was also listening intently. The gunshots stopped and there was silence. I wanted to call out to Reese over the earwig but refrained. I never let him know how much it bothered me to hear him in danger, especially when we had no eyes on the scene as in the current situation. I didn't want Reese to know because we both knew this was part and parcel of the job; there was nothing to be done about it. I was also worried it might be a distraction to him at a key moment, this concern for what I might be hearing on the other end. Only Harold knew how tough I found this aspect of the job. We had grown closer over the past two months and six cases.

"He's alright. Just breathe." He whispered to me. I nodded but kept silent waiting for that voice to bring me back from the hell I was imagining.

"Mrs. Smart is safe, Finch. The men her husband sent to kill her are dead." I let out the breath I was holding when I heard Reese's low, intense voice.

"Good Mr. Reese. I'll alert Detective Carter that she needs to come to the scene and collect evidence so that the husband can be linked to the attempt on Mrs. Smart's life."

"Mrs. Smart, are you alright?" I heard Reese say to the woman who had been our latest person of interest.

"No, I'm not alright! My husband hired those killers to assassinate me! They actually shot at me!" she yelled shrilly. Harold and I winced as her voice blasted out of the speakers.

"Mrs. Smart, have you been shot anywhere? " Reese asked calmly.

"No, no thanks to you!" she replied hotly. Then she seemed to calm down a little. "I'm sorry, Mr. Reese. I'm just not used to getting shot at." She lowered her voice and spoke in a husky tone when she said his name. I just rolled my eyes at Harold and he cracked a bit of a smile. This wasn't the first time this had happened, seemed that every woman had to have a try at Mr. Reese. Even, me I admitted to myself.

"How can I ever repay you?" she gushed. "Perhaps with a token of my esteem?" Then Harold and I heard kissing noises.

"She's quite the brazen hussy isn't she Reese?" I giggled in his ear via the earwig. Harold snickered across from me.

I heard a grunt and then "I can handle this MR." Ever since I had joined the team, my name had been changed from Ms. Cecilia Caro to Ms. Cecilia Riley. It had gotten too cumbersome to call me Ms. Riley when we needed to communicate quickly, so it had changed into simply M.R.

"What? Who are you talking to? I'm not MR." Mrs. Smart said "Why did you pull away Mr. Reese? Don't you find me attractive?" she simpered.

"You are a very attractive woman Mrs. Smart but I'm afraid I can't accept. The police are coming. I suggest you stay here and wait for them and explain. They'll help make sure your husband goes to jail for a long time."

"Wait! Won't you want to explain it to them? Will I ever see you again?"

"No. Goodbye." He said.

"Wait! Mr. Reese!" I could hear her calling after him from further and further away.

"Come home, John." I said softly. This was the only time I ever called him John over the earwig. We were all a bit paranoid about security. But it had become a sort of ritual with him and I. When he had completed a job, I always told him to come home. It was my way of reminding him that despite all the violence he had seen and done, there was always someone waiting for him, someone who knew who and what he was and accepted him that way.

"Yes," was his reply.

I stood up and unplugged from the computer. "Well, another person saved, Harold." He had once told me how helpless he had felt in the time before he found John; when the numbers kept coming in but he had no way to do anything about it.

"Yes indeed, Ms. Riley. I'm glad we were able to help Mrs. Smart in time."

I smiled at him. "Harold," I admonished him, "when are you going to call me Cecilia?" This was also an old habit. Harold liked to keep some distance between himself and others. I don't think it was because he didn't trust John or I. I just think he had held onto his secrecy and built a wall around himself for so long, that it was now part of his nature. Even during the many long hours we spent together over the past few months, Harold rarely said anything about his past. Of his family, I knew only that he had brothers. Several times, he mentioned a man named Nathan, someone he had had a lot of respect for but what happened to him, I still did not know. Most of what we talked about were books, music, clothes and philosophy.

Harold gave me the same smile and the same answer as always. "Someday perhaps, Ms. Riley. I'll call you both when another number comes in."

I said goodbye and walked out of the old library that was our headquarters. I hurried as fast as I could to get back to the apartment while still making sure I had no tail and went unnoticed. I was looking forward to some time off to spend with John. We had it so rarely. Again, part of that unorthodox job we were both committed to. I smiled to myself thinking about what John and I had done last time we had found ourselves with free time.

I was just passing the alley by the apartment when a hand reached out and grabbed me, another hand went over my mouth and I was pulled into the alley. I knew immediately who it was without him having to say anything just by that unique woodsy smell he had.

"Not careful enough Cecilia!" he chastised me. "What would you have done if I were someone out to kill you?"

"I would have cut his neck with a knife similar to the one I have pressed against your neck of course, John." I said. He liked to do this sometimes, try and test my defenses. He told me that it kept me in practice and that it was for my own good. He still caught me unawares every once in a while, but less often than he used to. His only acknowledgement that he hadn't caught me unprepared this time was a snort.

I lowered the knife, and turned around in his arms. He leaned down and gave me a very through kiss, one that had my heart racing in next to no time. He broke it off, took a hold of my hand, gave me one of his smirks and said "Let's go upstairs."

We practically ran up the three flights of stairs to the apartment. As he was unlocking the door I said, all out of breath, "Wow, I'm getting out of shape here sitting behind those computers all day! I need to do more exercising!"

John's voice was all low and husky as he opened the door, "Actually, I'm feeling the need for a little exercise myself right now."

I laughed, "I'll bet you are!" This was also one of the rituals we had begun. The first thing we did when we had time alone together was demonstrate to each other how much the other was missed. "Hmm. In order to workout, your muscles all have to be in good working order." I cupped the bulge I could feel through his pants. "Seems to be working to me."

He growled and pushed me up against the wall as soon as we were both inside the door. He shut the door with a bang and started devouring my lips. I returned his kisses with fervor. My hands were all over him, quickly trying to undo the buttons on his shirt while he slipped his coat off. I slipped my hands into the opening I had created in the shirt and ran my hands up and down his smooth, hard chest and the shirt fell off his tall frame. Meanwhile, he yanked down my pants and then removed my hands from his chest to slip my blouse over my shoulders. I returned the favor and started unbuckling his belt. His pants slid down those long shanks of his and I pulled down his briefs and freed the bulge that I couldn't wait to get my hands on. I wrapped my hands around his manhood and he groaned, pushing against my now bare body. I couldn't believe how incredible it felt to have his weight pushing against me, demanding that I yield to him. This first coming together was always so frantic. Both of us were well aware that this could be taken away from us at any time.

His lips left mine all swollen and bruised from his attentions. He wasted no time in cupping a breast and leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth. I threw my head back and moaned as he sucked hard on it and then licked it with his smooth muscular tongue. I pushed my body closer to his and adjusted my grip on his very swollen member. I guided him to my now wet entrance and with a groan, he took over the rest. He penetrated me roughly and pulled out quickly, then once again. He lifted my leg up over his hip so he could push in even deeper and I cried out. With his other hand, he pushed on my lower back, bringing me even closer and I felt my nipples brushing against his chest. He penetrated me deeper yet and we both let out a moan. I could feel his thigh muscles tensing underneath me as he was about to climax, but somehow he held off and reached down to rub my clit until my breath was coming in gasps. "John," I said his name but it came out as a whimper as my climax took me. I could feel John reach his a moment later as he pumped himself into me.

We both stood there holding each other for a minute. He slipped out of me and the friction sent another round of tremors through me. I held onto him until they passed. "That was definitely my kind of workout, Mr. Reese." I told him.

He just smiled down at me with a self-satisfied sort of look and said, "Mine too."

"So, shall we go out for dinner or order in?" I asked as he gathered up our clothes and threw them in the direction of the bathroom hamper.

He shrugged. "Whatever you want. I'm going to go jump in the shower."

"Ok, Chinese take-out it is. You still have quite a bit to tell me about, Mr. Reese. Perhaps it's best that we do it here where there are no interested ears."

"Hot and spicy pork, then." He called from the bathroom and I heard the water turn on.

I walked into his bedroom and grabbed my robe from the back of the door. John and I had thought it best if we maintained separate apartments for the sake of security and to keep a low profile. However, when not on a case, we often stayed at one another's apartments or even one of the many safe houses Harold kept throughout the city.

I turned for a second and looked about his bedroom. It was very spare, only a dresser and a bed. The bed was made with its corners tightly tucked under at forty-five degree angles, a hold-over from his time in the military as a Ranger. I knew there were several guns stashed around the room, John had insisted I learn where at least three were located should the need ever arise and had trained me in the use of several different types. I was not nearly as accurate as he was but I could make a good showing of myself at the shooting range.

I walked out to the living room and kitchen area. The rest of the apartment was also sparsely furnished, a couch in front of the TV and a small table in the kitchen. I had teased him about getting some additional furnishings, even a rug, but he just smiled and shook his head. He didn't seem to need many material things and I had to admit that there was something to be said about losing all the clutter that one tends to accumulate. Going into the kitchen, I opened a cabinet and moved a Calico submachine gun out of the way and grabbed the phonebook. I called the nearest Chinese restaurant for delivery and then began to make a pot of coffee. I wanted to be alert while John and I talked tonight. I was hoping he'd tell me more about his life before I met him. Getting him to open up was very difficult and I knew even what he did tell me was an edited version. There were just some things he had done that he couldn't or wouldn't talk about and I never pushed him.

John came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his hips and I couldn't help but appreciate the hard, flat planes of his body. It still amazed me that a man could look as lava hot as he did. Every time I looked at him with his tall frame, graying black hair and beautiful blue eyes, I just wanted to melt into a puddle right then and there. He caught me admiring him but just raised an eyebrow at me. As I said, he was used to women's reactions to him and I had no doubt he had often used that to his advantage.

"Food will be here soon." I told him. We both went into the bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes. He put on a white T-shirt and jeans and I changed into the loose, red satiny blouse I knew he liked so much as well as some comfortable slacks. Harold had been giving me clothing advice during the many long hours that we spent together, waiting for Reese to check in or say he needed something from us. While I admired the man's fashion sense (I couldn't wait to wear the little black dress for John that Harold had suggested) some of the clothes Harold suggested left much to be desired in the way of comfort. There was a knock at the door and John tucked a pistol into the back of his waistband before he went to answer it. I followed him out and went into the kitchen to grab some plastic forks. John had normal silverware, he just rarely bothered with it or washing the dishes. Most times he ate out or got take-out. The job was not conducive to having much time to cook and he never ate while working. Well, almost never, I smiled to myself thinking about the taco incident at school when he had been protecting me as a client. John came up behind me with the take-out boxes and when I turned around, he saw my smile.

"What are you grinning at?" he inquired.

"Oh, just remembering the look on your face that once when you tried the tacos at school." I answered, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Ugh! Those were awful! Let's hope this Chinese tastes much better."

We ate in companionable silence. I wondered what he would reveal tonight. After I was done eating, I poured a cup of coffee and waited for him to be finished. When he was, I cleaned up the table and he took my hand and led me to the couch.

"So," he finally said when we were comfortably seated. He had his arm wrapped around me as I snuggled up close and rested my head on his shoulder. "Where were we?"

"You were about to tell me why Harold is so worried about the CIA finding you."

He sighed. "I imagine it's because the last time they found me, I almost didn't survive the meeting."

I sat up abruptly. "What? What happened?"

"You remember I told you about how Carter used to be chasing me, trying to arrest me?" I nodded. "And I told you about the time those tuffs on the subway tried to start something with me? Well, when Carter ran my prints through the system then, it triggered an alert at the CIA. They had thought me dead, a misconception I had tried hard to encourage. Once they knew I was alive, they sent an old "friend", an agent named Mark Snow, to find me. Snow followed Carter hoping that she'd lead them to me and when that didn't work, he told her a story that had just enough truth to be believable about how I had murdered my handler and went on a killing rampage. The CIA is very good at distorting the truth to fit their ends." He said with a bitter twist of his mouth. "Anyway, Carter told them where to find me and once they caught up to me and I refused to come back into the fold, they had their sniper shoot me."

"Wait, Joss turned you in? To those CIA goons?" I almost yelled. I REALLY wanted to have a word with her about THAT. Unfortunately, she along with everyone else, thought I was dead. "How could she do that?"

"As I said, the CIA can be very persuasive. I don't blame her for doing what she thought was right at the time." I snorted. "Let it go, Cecilia. She has helped us a lot since then. Actually, if it wasn't for her, you might be dead right now." He pointed out.

I decided to let it lie but then asked him, "You said that you almost died. How badly were you shot?"

"Badly enough to leave this scar," he said, pulling up his shirt and pointing to a thin line running across his abdomen. "Finch came and got me, at great risk to himself and took me to a doctor to patch me up."

I lightly ran my fingers over the scar. "Thank goodness Finch was able to find a doctor who would help you out without talking. Seems like he did a pretty good job."

"Well he was a doctor of sorts. He was a doctor in Iraq but when he came to the US, he was only able to get a job in the morgue."

"In the morgue?" I asked puzzled. "But how did he operate on you there? He wouldn't have had any morphine or anything."

John just hugged me closer to him. "Yes, that's true."

Once again I was forced to remember that this man had endured an incredible amount of pain and suffering over his lifetime, both in service to his country and in helping people in his current situation. It was no wonder that he had such a hard, cold side to him sometimes. I was frankly amazed that he wasn't consumed with the pain and anger he held inside and I told him so.

He tilted my chin up to look me directly in the eyes and said, "Make no mistake Cecilia, I have killed in cold blood and not batted an eye. I killed and took my revenge often enough to have lost a part of myself. Part of my humanity." His eyes became shuttered, and flint hard as he said this.

I put both of my hands on either side of his face and stared right back at him. "I know." I whispered softly. "And it's not that it doesn't matter, it does. But I believe you have more humanity left than you think."

He leaned his head down to touch his forehead to mine and we held each other that way for a while. I decided a change of mood was in order and asked him if I had ever told him how I had acquired my first puppy.

"No," he answered, seeming ready for a change of topic.

"Well, I had just turned six years old and to celebrate, my parents took me on vacation to Cape Cod for a few days. Across the street from our hotel, there was a man selling puppies. My mom took me over to see them while we were waiting for dad to finish packing the car up to go home. I absolutely fell in love with a little chocolate lab pup. I remember she licked my face all over and kept jumping up to get closer to me." I smiled at the memory. "My mom went back to the car to help dad and I decided then that this puppy and I were meant to be together. So I took out the money I had saved for souvenirs but never spent and bought the puppy. I tucked it up under my shirt and ran back to the car."

"What happened?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

"We were an hour from home before they discovered what I had done. They couldn't return the dog, so I got to keep her. I wanted to name her Trouble because that's sure what happened when they found out but I decided on Shawnee instead. "

John threw back his head and laughed. "And so the moral of the story is that you always get what you want? Is that it?" he asked.

"Seems to have worked for me so far." I smiled and said as I ran my hands all over his chest. He held me close and we sat there for a while, just enjoying being together. Suddenly, I couldn't stop yawning. "I think I'm going to turn in." I said through the next yawn. "I'm fairly confident that Harold will have another number for us tomorrow."

"I'm sure he will." John answered. "I'll be to bed in a little while."

I could tell he was still troubled over what we had talked about, it happened sometimes when he told me about a particularly sensitive memory. I had even considered not asking him about them but decided perhaps it was best that he have someone to talk to about these things. So, I kissed him good night and got up to leave him to his ruminations.

CHAPTER 2

When given the chance, John was what you might call a morning person. I never had been but when a man as lava hot as John is, starts kissing you like that it doesn't matter if it's morning, noon or night. I woke when I felt his lips on my neck. He had stubble on his face and the feeling of it rasping on my bare skin sent frissons of sensation throughout my body. I started out lying on my side, but when his hand reached over and he began to fondle my breast, I rolled over onto my back with a pleased murmur. I tilted my head up towards his and kissed the sides of his mouth before kissing and sucking on his lower lip. His hand switched to my other breast and he continued his attentions with that one. Our kisses deepened and my hand travelled down to his manhood. He stood at attention already and as my hand closed around him, he groaned a little. We were both more than ready. I gave him one final kiss before I got up on my knees and straddled him. I guided his swollen member to my entrance and slowly impaled myself with him. I wasn't quick enough for his tastes though and he pushed up into me and I cried out. He pulled my face downwards towards his and his tongue penetrated my mouth just has his penis was penetrating my body. His tongue did this several more times before he released my head and I once again had the ability to move freely. I sat up on my knees and began to move my hips causing him to withdrawal and return home. I set up a slow and steady rhythm, up and down, and his hands gripped either side of my hips, encouraging me to increase the tempo. Just then, John's cell rang. He groaned but we both knew who was calling and so he grabbed the phone and answered quickly.

"Yes Finch, what is it? Alright. Yes. We'll be there in an hour. Goodbye."

He hung up as fast as he could and then he reached up and fondled me again to make up for the interruption. I began to increase the tempo again, the friction bringing us both closer and closer to climax. When I felt him hardening further inside me, I used my inner muscles to squeeze him harder and he shuddered as his climax took him and not a second later, I joined him. I lay lightly on top of him and tried to catch my breath. He put his arms around me and murmured a thank you. I rolled off him and lay my head on his chest.

"What did Finch want?" I asked.

"Us, specifically you, in a suit and over to the library as soon as possible." He replied.

"No rest for the wicked I suppose." I said with a sigh. "I wonder why he wants me to wear a suit today?" John shrugged and though we would both have rather lain in bed together for another hour, we got up to get ready.

In record time, John and I showered and got dressed, both in suits as per Harold's strange request and headed downtown to the library.

"What's going on Finch?" John asked without preamble when we arrived.

"I got a call from Detective Carter late last night just about the same time as the Machine gave me two new numbers." Finch explained.

"TWO numbers at the same time?" I asked surprised." Has that ever happened before? "

"Yes, actually it has but in this case it's easy to understand why when you realize that the numbers belong to a set of twins, in this case, Jennifer and Heather Barrington, 16, from Westchester. Carter called to tell us that the dad was looking for a "private contractor", someone to serve as a protective detail. It appears that the father has made several enemies in his business dealings. He refused to deal with a shady art dealer last month, he even put the police onto the man's trail and now his family has been targeted."

"Oh no! I won't do that Finch! I work alone." John exclaimed.

I looked at him in puzzlement. What was he talking about?

"Mr. Reese, you knew that this was a possibility when you asked me to include her on the team." Harold answered. He turned to me. "We need two people to keep the girls safe. That's why I asked you to dress in a suit. You will accompany Mr. Reese and watch out for the other girl. The Barringtons are expecting you both within the hour."

John shot Harold a look that promised a further discussion on the matter but we both went over to a shelf and weaponed up. I took the 9mm Smith & Wesson that I was so fond of while John made sure he had enough ammunition for the Luger he always carried. Harold frowned as he saw us tucking the weapons away. He always said that he hated guns. I suspect he had a good reason for it. He came over and handed us both an earwig.

"I've sent several photos to your phones of the art dealer and his known associates. Please let me know what else you need, as soon as possible."

I nodded to Harold. John and I drove out to Westchester to begin our protection detail. On the way over, I asked John if he had a reason for not wanting me to come along with him on this assignment.

"Not one you'll want to hear." Was his reply and he remained silent the rest of the trip.

When we got to the address Harold gave us, I was surprised to see how large a house the Barrington's owned. I said as much to Harold. "Why are these people only looking for a two person team? If they have this much money, they could hire a whole platoon of people for a protective detail."

"I'm not quite sure Ms. Riley," Harold replied. "Carter only mentioned the address and names. Perhaps you can ask the Barringtons yourself that question.

John and I got out of the car, "Let me handle the clients MR." he said. I nodded and rang the doorbell.

A portly middle aged man answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked cautiously.

"Mr. Barrington? Detective Carter sent us. She said you needed protection for your daughters." Reese said coolly.

"Yes, yes! Come in. Martha, the bodyguards are here." This last he called out and a woman appeared in the doorway to the living room. She was blonde, beautiful and lithe and wore several very large, very expensive looking rings on her fingers.

"Martha, these are….. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names?"

"Mr. Reese and Ms. Riley."

"Well, there you have it. I take it you are familiar with the situation?" He asked.

"We always like to hear it from our clients themselves. If you wouldn't mind explaining the details?" Reese asked as he walked around the room, evaluating the safety measures that we would need to take in order to make the place more secure.

Mr. Barrington related the story of how he had been approached by an art dealer who wanted to sell him several forgeries that could then be passed off as the originals and stolen. The two would then collect the insurance money and split it.

"I have no idea why he would think I'd want to be involved in that and I told him so. He then backed off saying he must have mistaken me for someone else. I immediately called the police who were unable to find and arrest the man. The next day, someone slipped an envelope containing a death threat into our mailbox. The police have it now but I've been told there are no leads as to who this art dealer really is."

"Mr. Barrington," I asked. "Why have you chosen to hire only two people rather than a whole slew of people to protect your daughters?"

He looked at me a little bit sheepishly and said that his daughters were being difficult about the whole thing and wouldn't go for a large group of people "all over their business" as they put it. Knowing what I did from my past experience with teenagers, I immediately assessed that these girls were likely to be the difficult types who thought that they could walk over any adult they came into contact with just as they did their parents. I sighed internally. This was one aspect of teaching that I found I did not miss, having to deal with teenagers with an attitude.

"Please," Mrs. Barrington looked at me, "please keep my babies safe."

"We will watch over them, I promise." I told her.

"First, we will be walking the grounds around the house to evaluate any safety measures that might need to be taken. Then we'll need to look around the house." Reese said, practically pulling me out of the chair and marching me outside.

"I told you I'd handle the clients! Why did you promise them we'd keep their daughters safe? You know very well we can't make a promise like that!"

"Oh come on, Reese." I disagreed. "These people are parents, they don't want to hear that we MAY not be able to keep their kids safe. And notice, I said we'd look out for them, I didn't say that we'd keep them safe." Reese just grunted and began to walk the grounds.

"Finch, are there any cameras available to monitor the house and grounds?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Reese, there are. The only blind spot is on the side of the house where that large cherry tree is located. You'll need to install a camera there."

We spent the next several hours discussing strategies together and installing cameras or extra locks and motion sensors at various locations around the grounds. When I asked Reese why he seemed to be putting less security on the side of the house closest to the road, he told me it was because he wanted to funnel any attackers to that area to give them a feeling of safety there. And that was where we'd be waiting for them. Finally it came time to meet the girls.

"Heather, Jennifer. These are your bodyguards, Mr. Reese and Ms. Riley." The girls' father introduced us. The girls were smaller versions of their mother. They took one look at Reese and I realized that we had a way to keep them in line that their parents didn't. If Reese told them to do something, they would most likely do it. Especially if he flashed that smile of his.

"Dad, can we please go to practice this afternoon? We've been cooped up in this house for like forever!" Jennifer asked. Mr. Barrington raised an eyebrow at us and Reese shrugged his shoulders. The girls saw it and cheering, they ran back up to their rooms to get changed for practice.

"Thank you. This has been hard on the girls, staying home until we could find someone we trusted to keep them safe. They normally are such social girls." Their mother explained.

"What type of practice are they going to?" I asked. I got my answer a second later when the girls re-appeared wearing cheerleading outfits. I sighed. Cheerleading was NOT my favorite sport and having to sit through an hour long practice was not going to endear me to it any further. As we left the house, I heard the girls arguing. It took me a minute to figure out over what. I nodded my head towards the girls so that Reese would know he was supposed to intervene. After all, it was HIM they were arguing over.

"You ladies will need to sit in the back seat together." Reese ended the argument over who would get to sit in the front with him.

"Why does SHE get to sit in the front?" Heather asked cattily, nodding at me.

"Because she has a gun and will shoot anyone who is trying to kill you." He answered in a harsh tone of voice. As I predicted, the girls did not argue with Reese, but if looks could kill, the back of my head would have died a thousand times over on the drive to the school.

Reese and I walked around the bleachers several times and then sat down, both of us keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

"I can't believe what those girls are allowed to wear or not wear I should say, as uniforms." Reese commented at one point. "There is more skin and midriff showing down there than…." He stopped, speechless. I just laughed.

After practice, the girls lingered, talking to several boys down on the field. They kept glancing up to where we were sitting. I sensed we might have a problem on our hands. I was pretty sure I knew the look that we were getting. The girls waved goodbye to everyone and we drove them home. We promised the Barringtons that we'd be back in the morning to escort the girls to school. Reese got in the car and asked if Finch had eyes on the house.

"Yes, Mr. Reese. If one of you want to go and get some dinner or sleep, I can watch as well."

"I think we'll stay here until it gets dark. " I told Finch. Reese just raised an eyebrow at me.

"If I'm right, we're going to have problems with the girls once the sun goes down. "

"What makes you think that?" he asked, content to stay here if I thought we should.

"Just a hunch." I said and settled down to wait for nightfall. Sure enough, it had just gotten dark when I nudged Reese to see if he had seen what I had. His alert stance told me that he did. We got out of the car and silently approached the cherry tree.

"Going somewhere girls?" I asked when they were almost all the way to the ground. I didn't want to startle them into falling. They both let out little screams of surprise and one, Jennifer I think, fell anyway. Reese caught her before she could hit the ground though I could tell she had some scratches. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her and he had a hard time dislodging her until he dumped her on the ground and turned around quickly with his gun in his hand, pointing at what turned out to be a couple of boys who had been sneaking across the yard to the tree. They stared wide-eyed at Reese pointing a gun at them.

"That's a good way to get yourselves killed. " Reese spoke imperturbably. "Go home. The girls will not be going out tonight." The boys turned tail and ran.

"Let's go in shall we? Through the front door." I said evenly. Once the girls had been returned home and Mr. Barrington informed that he'd need to cut down the branches closest to the house if he wanted to keep the girls safe from now on, we got back in the car.

"Nice catch there, MR." Reese said to me.

I shrugged. "Been there, done that."

"You snuck out when you were younger?" he asked incredulously.

"I WAS a teenage girl, John. I know I told you I was a geek in high school, but really! Now, I think it's safe for one of us to go out and bring something back to eat. " We agreed that I'd go that evening, and so we took turns sleeping in the car and showering in a nearby motel.

The next morning, we took the girls to school though neither of them spoke to me, only to Reese. They were blaming me for their getting caught. Mr. Barrington had called the school and explained the situation. So we were able to freely follow the girls throughout the day. I kept an eye on Jennifer and Reese kept Heather in sight. The girls had few classes together but I always knew where Heather was by the gaggle of girls following behind Reese as he followed Heather. The only thing that broke up the monotony of the day was Jennifer's science class. The teacher was actually very knowledgeable and I enjoyed being back in the classroom even if it wasn't my own.

When we were sitting in the car that night though, Reese and I discussed trying to lure the would-be attackers out into the open. We knew they were out there, we just didn't know when they would strike and Finch was worried about other numbers coming in while we were occupied in protecting these girls. We decided that we needed to set up an ambush and soon. Reese drove around the next day looking for a likely place while I stayed at the school with the girls. He found one and that afternoon, we sat down with all four Barringtons and explained the plan. The entire family was to leave in the car to go to lunch at a restaurant in the City tomorrow, Saturday. Meanwhile, when they reached a certain blind spot in the road, they were to drive quickly off to the side and switch cars with us. We would continue on with the attackers following us rather than the family and then we would take action.

"What if they don't fall for it or aren't watching?" Mr. Barrington questioned.

"I've seen several signs that people have been watching the house and following the girls to school." Reese answered. "They'll jump at the chance to take out the entire family at once."

The next day, as planned, we intercepted the Barringtons in their car and switched places with them. "Look, there are three men following us in that blue Ford. Do you see them?" Reese asked me.

I looked back and saw the car he was talking about. We drove closer into the City and then turned suddenly into an alley between two deserted buildings. Reese put the car in park as the blue Ford came up quickly behind us. He and I looked at each other across the seat before Reese nodded and we simultaneously opened our doors and ran out with our guns aimed at the car behind us. The three armed men tried to get out but couldn't get a good shot at us before we took them down. It was all over in a matter of seconds. Reese went over and checked the bodies. One was the shady art dealer that Finch had sent us pictures of. We got back into the car and drove to the place we had arranged to leave it for the Barringtons to pick up later.

I touched my ear and said to Harold over the earwig, "Do you have any more numbers for us tonight, Harold?"

"No, the girls were the last one right now. Why?" he answered.

"John and I need a night off, those girls were more than a handful. Can you call Carter or Fusco to help if anything new comes in tonight?"

"Yes," Harold answered. "I'll be in touch tomorrow then. Enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you we will." I said and then took the earwig out of my ear.

John had been silent during my conversation with Harold but now he asked,

"What do you have in mind for the evening?"

"I'm in the mood for Italian tonight after all that terrible fast food the past few days." I told him. "Let's go out to that little restaurant we discovered on Hardley and West last month. I need to go back to my apartment to shower and change, then I'll meet you at the bar across from Via Olivetos. Say around six?"

"Sure," he said. "Shall I bring the car?"

"Yes please, I won't be able to ride the bike with what I'm planning on wearing tonight."

"Hm, can't wait then," he said drawing me close and giving me a kiss. "Be careful going home."

I just nodded, gave him a kiss goodbye and we both walked off down the street in separate directions. Once I had walked two blocks, I hailed a cab and gave him directions to a bodega a block from my apartment. As I sat in the cab, I started to picture John's response when he saw me in that little black dress I had bought last month on Harold's advice. The thought kept me smiling all the way home.

Mrs. Resnet, my elderly neighbor, was just getting on the elevator carrying groceries and I offered to help.

"Thank you, my dear. I keep telling myself that I need to buy a cart one of these days to carry all these, but I just can't help feeling I'd look like a little old bag lady then." She told me. "So, where is your handsome gentleman tonight?" she asked. "Oh he is a looker, that one! If I didn't have Mr. Resnet at home, you might find yourself with a little bit of competition there." We both laughed at that.

"I'm meeting him out for dinner tonight," I said. "But I'll be sure to mention you asked about him Mrs. Resnet."

"You do that honey, but I'm sure he'll be more occupied thinking about you rather than little old me. That man is so besotted with you! When is he going to put a ring on your finger?"

I just looked at Mrs. Resnet with a blank look. Until she had said the word, marriage to John had NEVER crossed my mind. My stunned look must have said as much to her because Mrs. Resnet patted my hand and said, "Don't worry sweetheart, when the time comes." In a sort of a daze over the unsettling possibilties she had raised, I handed Mrs. Resnet her groceries when we reached her door and said good night.

When I reached my apartment, I checked for the small piece of paper I always wedged into the doorframe. It was a trick that John had taught me. If someone opened the door, the paper would fall unnoticed to the floor. I had been paranoid about such things ever since Elias had people breaking into my apartment. They had been looking for the information that would get him back all the money my father had hidden from him. The paper was still in the doorframe. Unlocking the door, I walked into the bathroom, took my handgun from its holster and put it on the counter. I went into the bedroom after showering and removed the dress from its bag and laid it out on the bed. The front of the dress was rather conservative. It was sleeveless but had a high neckline that wrapped around my throat with gold clasps. The dress however was backless and plunged all the way from my neck down to my lower back. I put on my black thigh-high nylons and then the dress and went into the bathroom to do my hair. As I looked at my reflection in the mirror, Mrs. Resnet's words kept playing over and over in my mind. Marriage…marriage to John. Was that even possible in our line of work? Did John ever even think about marriage or a family? It had never come up in any of our conversations. As I piled my hair on top of my head and put on some lipstick, I replayed in my mind all the conversations we had had over the past two months. Nothing in any of them gave me a hint about what he felt about marriage and family. As I was slipping on my high heels and coat and walking out the door, I resolved to put the idea out of my mind until such time as John brought it up. I didn't feel it would be fair of me to even ask him his feelings on the matter. Not when there was simply no possibility. When I had become involved with John, I had felt that I had given up the right to think in terms of marriage and a family and until tonight, that hadn't bothered me at all.

I hailed several cabs before finally taking the fourth and directing him the bar I told John to meet me at. I arrived at the bar early and sat down to have a drink while I waited. I let my coat slip down my shoulders a little as it was rather warm in the bar. I sipped my amaretto sour and looked around for John. Instead I caught the eye of a middle aged, well built, blond-haired man sitting a few seats down from me. He stood up and walked over to me and sat down in the seat next to me.

"I haven't seen you here before." He opened with. "Seems I would remember if a knock-out like you, wearing a dress like that, came in here before. Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm meeting someone." I answered and looked away.

"Come on sweetheart, why wait for some other guy to show up when I'm right here?" he leaned closer to me. "Let me buy you a drink and you and I can get to know one another." He raised his hand to touch my shoulder and I pulled back.

"I think the lady said she was waiting for someone." I heard Reese say in a low, warning voice from behind us.

"I can handle this Reese." I said.

"Hey buddy, " the man said, turning. " the lady and I were…" Something on John's face must have made the man reconsider what he had been about to say. "Never mind. " He got up and left the bar.

I sighed. "I said I could handle that John."

"Well you weren't handling it fast enough and I don't like to share what's mine." I found this both thrilling and exasperating at the same time.

"I'm not a bone to fight over John."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I could smell his distinctive scent when I took my next breath. "No, but you'd be worth fighting over, looking as good as you do right now. Why have I never seen you in that dress before?"

I smiled and shrugged my coat back up my shoulders as we left. "Probably because I would never be able to hide a gun in this thing."

He looked me up and down and said, "You have a point there."

We walked across the street to a wonderful Italian restaurant we had discovered last month on another one of our rare free nights. We were shown to a table in the back of the restaurant and I turned around so that John could take my coat for me. I heard him suck in his breath when he removed it. I closed my eyes and felt shivers go down my spine as he ran his fingers from my neck all the way down my back. We sat down and as we looked at the menus the waiter brought us, John continued to caress my bare back. I felt a thrill of pleasure travel from my breasts to the throbbing that had started between my legs. Both of us knew how this night would end, it was just a question of when. The waiter came and I ordered the veal and John ordered the lobster scallopini.

When the waiter left with our orders, John took a slender black box out of his jacket pocket. "This is for you." He said. "Actually Harold picked it out and said I should give it to you." He added sheepishly. "I told him I felt bad that you had had to leave behind all of your jewelry when you 'died', just to make it seem more convincing."

I opened the box and found a gold and diamond bracelet. I was touched that he had thought about what it had meant for me to leave my old life behind and not take anything with me except a photo of my parents. I thanked him and gave him a passionate kiss and embrace and asked him to put it on my wrist.

After that, I couldn't say what we talked about. What his fingers on my neck and back were doing was just too distracting for me to focus for long. We both finished our meals, rather quickly actually, and John paid the bill. We walked down the street to the car. He opened the car door for me and I slipped inside as he came around to the driver's side. As soon as he was seated in the car, he reached over and pulled me into his lap. His lips captured mine and we kissed passionately until we were both breathless.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." He said huskily.

I smiled. "And I've been wanting you to do that all night." Just then my phone beeped. "Please tell me this isn't Harold." I sighed and took my phone out of my purse. It was Harold but at least it was just a text message from him asking me to meet him outside his apartment at 9am the next day. He said he needed my help in a special errand. I texted him back that I'd meet him then. "Now, where were we?" I asked John.

"You were about to tell me to drive to my place." He smiled.

"How fast can you get there?" I asked climbing back into my seat. He grinned at me and the car roared to life as he quickly pulled out into traffic.

I was feeling a little naughty and decided to up the ante a bit. While he was driving, I reached over and began to fondle his manhood. It quickly sprang to attention. John nearly clipped the sidewalk and was having trouble keeping the car on the road. He kept begging me to stop, calling me a wicked little vixen.

When I pulled my hand away, he groaned for more and spat out between gritted teeth. "Don't you dare stop now". I unzipped his pants and allowed his very engorged penis to escape its confines. I lowered my head, and traced circles around its tip with my tongue. Another moan of delight escaped his lips.

"You like Mr. Reese?" I coyly asked.

He answered with two simple words, "Oh, Yes". Since he was driving with his left hand, he used his right one to guide me up and down his throbbing shaft. His breathing became labored and heavy. Just as he was about to explode, I pulled my head away. A second later he pulled into a deserted parking lot. He forced the seat back and the steering wheel upwards in two quick motions. And just as quickly, he pulled me onto his lap. I straddled either side of him while still sitting in the driver's seat. Both of his hands were on either side of my hips and I gripped the head rest. Before, we had left the restaurant, I had excused myself to the ladies room and had removed my panties so, he was able to enter me quickly and without constraints. Once he was seated deep inside me, he spoke.

"I want you Cecilia, like I've never wanted anyone." I just smiled at him.

I rode him hard and we climaxed together. I lowered my mouth to his and kissed him hard and our tongues mingled and became like one. Our breathing slowed, and I lifted my head.

"John, I…" I couldn't bring myself to say those words. I felt them. Felt them in every fiber of my being, but I just couldn't say them to him. I was afraid of what he might feel if I said them, that he might feel trapped or obligated and I felt afraid of what I might feel if he didn't say them back. Mrs. Resnet's words were still echoing in my head, playing havoc with what I thought I had accepted.

"What?" he asked when I didn't finish.

"Nothing." I sighed.

I wasn't sure if I imagined it but he seemed disappointed. Then he hugged me close. "Let's go home." I got back in my seat and we drove the rest of the way home holding hands but silent.

We when we walked into his apartment, I kicked off my high heels and went to the bedroom to change. I slipped my dress over my head and leaned over to remove my thigh highs. I climbed into the bed and rolled onto my stomach to turn on the light, and heard a voice from the other room say, "Leave it off".

The light from the kitchen was streaming into the bedroom and giving it a soft glow. John came in while I was still on my stomach, came up behind me and he lay on top of me. My body was totally engulfed underneath his. If it hadn't been for the softness of the mattress, he would have been crushing me. His head was near my ear and he spoke barely above a whisper. "That was sex in the car but now, I'm going to make love to you". Those words brought a thrill to my heart.

He rose up on his knees and slid off the edge of the bed to his feet. I turned onto my back and in the semi –darkness, I could see he his beautiful naked body and his penis fully erect. He lay back down beside me and turned my head toward his. He kissed me gently, tenderly. He didn't open his mouth, just simply used his lips upon mine. His lips were soft and gentle. This sweetness was a different side of him, one I rarely saw. He was laying on his right side and with his left hand he traced a line down my stomach, stopping at my belly button. My legs had a will of their own and opened anticipating his fingers between my thighs. But, his fingers never went past my stomach. They traced back up towards my throat, not stopping at either breast. He lifted his head for a moment and looked down into my eyes. I could see the depth and breathe of his soul within those dark blue orbs. He spoke not a word, but used only his hands to guide me where he wanted me. With his right hand, he pushed himself over and rolled onto my body. In one smooth motion he entered me, ever so softly. My legs wrapped themselves around his hips and we began moving in perfect rhythm, slowly and gently thrusting into each other's bodies. He wasn't in any hurry and neither was I. I spoke softly not wanting to break the silence, "I'm coming", and with that he gave one more quick thrust and we climaxed together. Afterwards, he lay next to me in the darkness, holding me close and caressing me softly, almost lovingly. Was it just wishful thinking on my part or was he really developing deeper feelings for me as I had come to have for him?

Late that evening, just as I was dropping off to sleep, John got a text from Carter asking him to meet her in the park at 9am the next morning. She said that she needed to discuss a previous case with him. He texted her back, telling her he would be there and we both fell asleep shortly after.

We awoke early the next day so that we would have time to have breakfast together, shower and change before we had to be somewhere. At 8:15, I kissed John goodbye and left, taking a cab to my apartment building. I got out of the cab and saw Harold's Town Car parked in front of my building. As I approached the car, someone came up behind me suddenly and held the muzzle of a gun to my side.

"Get in," he said. "And don't try anything or you and the other guy are dead." He opened the door and I saw Harold sitting in the back seat with his hands tied and a piece of duct tape over his mouth. I realized I had no other option than to do what the man said as he shoved me roughly into the car and pushed in behind me. He reached over and took my cell phone from my purse and broke it, throwing the pieces out the window.

"Now drive!" He said to another man in the front. The man next to me with the gun started tying up my own hands and I looked across at Harold to see if he was ok. Other than looking a little disheveled, he seemed alright. After the man put a piece of duct tape over my mouth, he spoke to the driver and another man in the front of the car in some type of language that I thought was Slavic in derivation but as I didn't have John's gift for speaking multiple languages, I wasn't sure. Oh God! I thought. What about John? Did these people have him already? It was just too big of a coincidence that he and I both received text messages to meet someone at the same time this morning, halfway across town from each other.

We drove for about thirty minutes before stopping inside a warehouse of some sort. The men forced Harold and I to get out and get into a truck that was waiting inside the building. There were three others just like it parked nearby and all four pulled out of the warehouse at the same time all going in different directions. Harold and I looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, this abduction had been preplanned and it was becoming increasingly unlikely that we might be found by John should he have escaped his own capture. We drove around for another fifteen minutes before we came to another warehouse, this one near the river. As we pulled up to the building and were about to be taken out of the truck, I tried to get Harold's attention. This was the only opportunity that we would have to escape. Once we got inside the building, our chances of escape would greatly diminish. I gestured to him to make a run for it as soon as they opened the back door. He nodded. As soon as the door opened, I kicked out at the man opening it and he fell backwards. I jumped out and Harold was right behind me. Another man ran at us and I tried to put my shoulder down and shove him out of the way, but he was much bigger than I. I only managed to make him stagger backwards for a second before he grabbed me and threw me down on the ground. My cheek hit the pavement and as I struggled to get up, I could feel the blood trickling down my face. I looked around for Harold but he hadn't gotten much farther before being tackled by a third man. I was hauled roughly to my feet. I tried one last time to get away using a foot stomp, but the man who was holding me did not loosen his grip at all and just punched me in the head instead. Harold got a kick when he wasn't able to get up fast enough to suit the man who had tackled him. I worried that Harold might have injured his fused neck in the fall. The fact that these men didn't care that they might be injuring us, didn't bode well for us getting out of this situation alive.

"Enough!" said a fourth man, better dressed than the rest and with a thicker accent. "Bring them inside quickly!"

Harold and I were brought over to a supporting pole on one side of the warehouse and tied up to it back to back. The man with the accent bent down next to us, removed the duct tape from our mouths and spoke, "So, it appears we now have the only two things that matter to Mr. Reese. He will have to deal with us now, no?"

"Who are you?" Harold asked. "And what do you want with us? Who is Mr. Reese?" Harold tried bluffing.

The man with the accent ignored Harold's last question and said, "My name is not important. What is important is what Mr. Reese will do for us once he finds out that we have you. It has come to my attention that he is acquainted with one of my rivals, Elias, a man who is even now trying to take over my turf and kill me. In exchange for your return, Mr. Reese will use this acquaintance to get close to Elias and kill him."

"Elias is dead." I told him. "I saw his body."

"Ah, if only that were true. There were reports that he had been injured a few months ago but nothing was confirmed. And now Mr. Reese will kill him for me."

"That's a suicide mission." I snarled. "He'd never survive that. Once he killed Elias, Elias' men would take him out."

Our captor shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe yes, maybe no. Your Mr. Reese seems a very resourceful man. He will find a way to survive and if he does not, well then he will at least have the satisfaction of knowing he saved you two." One of his men brought a phone to him and the man in front of us dialed a number. "You will talk to Mr. Reese, explain things to him, but no funny business or there will be consequences!" The man held the phone up to Harold's ear.

"Harold!" I heard John say loudly. "Where are you? I just had a bunch of guys try and ambush me and now I can't get ahold of Cecilia! I need you to check the cameras in front of her apartment. Now!"

"Mr. Reese, I'm afraid I can't do that right now, but Cecilia is here with me. We are both being held by a man who wants you to do something for him in exchange for letting us go. He wants you to take down Elias and then he'll release us."

I heard a shout through the phone. A second later John growled out, "Are you both ok?"

"Yes, Mr. Reese. We are both ok for the moment."

"Let me talk to Cecilia."

Harold looked up at our captor and told him that John wanted to talk to me. The man switched the phone over to my ear. "Reese, I'm here." I said.

"Are you ok?" he asked sharply. I saw no point in mentioning any of the rough treatment we had gotten. John too, would know what it meant and I didn't want to distract him right now. I knew that he would be coming after us regardless and there was nothing I could say that would change that.

"Yes, please be careful Reese. I lo…." the man snatched the phone away from my ear before I could complete what I had been about to say. I was sorry now that I hadn't said it to him sooner or face to face rather than like this. Granted, I hadn't wanted him to feel any kind of obligation to say it in return, but the thought that I might not ever get to say it to him made my previous reasons seem unimportant.

"So, now, you do what I ask and I will release your friends." The man said into the phone.

I could hear Reese say, "If you harm them in any way, I will kill you. Slowly. I can be very good at that when I want to be."

"When I hear that Elias is dead, I will release your friends, not before then." And the man hung up the phone.

"We shall see what happens now." He said to us. "For the moment I have other business to attend to." And the man walked out of the warehouse, calling to the others who were sitting on a few chairs, watching TV. "See that they are fed tonight!"

When the men went back to watching TV, I asked Harold if he was ok. "I'm a little worse for wear but yes, Cecilia I'm ok."

"Do you think you can get out of these ropes?" I asked. "Mine are pretty tight."

"No, I don't think I can. Perhaps we can somehow get them to loosen them?"

"We have to try something. I don't think they have any intention of letting us go, even if John does what they ask." I called out to the men. "Hey! I really need to use the bathroom." No one stirred. "Please, I really need to go and I think I may have hit my head too hard. I think I'm going to throw up." I still got no response other than one of them turning up the TV louder.

"Harold, do have any ideas here?" I tried not to let the desperation I felt creep into my voice, but after months of working with me, Harold could hear it anyway.

"No. I think we are going to just have to watch for an opportunity, perhaps when they feed us. It'll be impossible to eat without being untied and I can't see any of them bothering to hand feed us."

"Hey you two! Quiet over there or I'll come make you be quiet!" one of the men shouted at us.

Harold and I fell silent for the next two hours, both of us spinning our wheels trying to think of a way out of this. "Thank you, Harold." I whispered finally. "For letting me work with you and John these past few months. They've been some of the best in my life."

"It's not over yet, Cecilia. We can't count John out."

One of the men looked up and saw us talking. He walked over and aimed a kick in Harold's direction. I heard it connect with a sickening crunch and Harold sucked in his breath. I felt the bonds holding us to the pole tighten as he slumped over his damaged leg. "Please, stop!" I yelled.

"Oh, you want some of what I gave him do you? I told you to shut up. You don't listen, that's what happens." He walked away and though I didn't dare ask Harold how he was, I was able to move a hand to just touch his. I lightly squeezed his hand and after a second, he squeezed mine back.

I have no idea how long we sat there. I lost all feeling in my hands at some point, tied behind my back as they were. I know we both dozed a little at times. Suddenly, it was dark and I could hear one of the men approaching us. I smelled food and my mouth began to water. I hadn't eaten since early this morning with John. Just the thought of eating that meal with him sitting across the table from me made want to cry. I recovered quickly though; I was damned if I was going to let them see me crying.

"I'm going to untie you so that you can eat but if you try anything, I'll make you very sorry." The one who had a gun on me earlier said. I knew though that this was probably our last chance to get free and I felt I had to try something. First he untied Harold and then when he reached for and untied my ropes, I swung my fist upward as hard as I could. It connected with his jaw and his head snapped up. He howled in pain and slapped me across the face as I was trying to get to my feet. Hours spent sitting on the concrete floor made my legs stiff and difficult to move.

"Bitch!" the man yelled at me, slapping me again. I tasted blood this time. "I warned you! Sev, Vasiliy, Arnost, Franjo come here! It's time to teach this uppity bitch a lesson!" The other men came over and the one I hit told one of them to keep an eye on Harold while he dragged me into a small room nearby. I fought as hard as I could, kicking and flailing, I connected several times until one of the men pulled a knife on me and threatened to cut me.

I also heard Harold struggling with the man who was told to watch him. "Cecilia!" Harold called. "Stop, don't hurt her!" he yelled until I saw the man kick Harold in the ribs. Harold doubled over and didn't get up off the floor.

"Harold!" I shouted. I started to struggle again and the knife sliced my arm in the process. I heard one of the men exclaim as the blood flowed down my arm while another chuckled. "She's got quite a bit of fight in her boys. This is going to be fun."

I was thrown onto a dirty mattress on the floor in the extra room and one man immediately pinned my arms down over my head. Another grabbed one of my legs, but a third wasn't fast enough and I connected with a groin. That man screamed and doubled over. I heard a laugh from the one holding my arms down. "Bad luck there, Sev! I'll take your turn with her for you."

"Just hold her down!" another said. He leaned down and ripped my shirt open. "Hm what have we here?" he laughed evilly and squeezed one of my breasts hard. He did it again and I couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"Hurry up Josef!" I want my turn next!" the one who was holding my arms above my head leered down at me. I continued to struggle as I saw the one who had touched my breast, rear up and start unbuckling his pants.

"NO! " I shouted. "NO! STOP!"

"One of you get her pants off her." He said as he freed himself from his own. "And hold her legs open. Oh, you're going to like this, whore. Or at least one of us will! Or should I say all four?" and he laughed again.

I could barely move, the way they had me held down. "NO! NO!" I screamed as the man drew back and was poised to push himself into me.

"What is going on here?" the man with the accent was back. He took a look at all of the men holding me down on the floor. "I didn't tell you to untie them! How dare you do this without my permission! Get her back in the other room with the other one!"

"But she…" one man began.

The accented man pulled a gun and aimed it at the one who had just spoken. "Did I not make myself clear? Put her in the other room, NOW!"

As soon as my arms were free, I pulled my pants back up and wrapped my torn shirt around myself. "Get up!" I was told. I scrambled to do so as fast as I could and when I got into the other room, I ran to where Harold was still lying on the floor.

"Oh my God, Harold!" His eyes were glassy and there was blood dribbling out of his mouth. "Oh Harold!" I started to cry. I couldn't help it.

"You…are…ok?" He managed to get out.

"Yes. I'm alright. Why did you attack that man? Now you're hurt and it's my fault." I sobbed.

"They…didn't…"

"I don't want to talk about that." I said, looking away and pulling my shirt closed more tightly around myself. I looked back a minute later and looked directly into his eyes. "If we get out of this, please, I'm begging you. Please promise me you'll never say anything about this to John? I couldn't …" Then I jerked my head up. I thought I heard the sound of gunshots outside. There were a couple of yells and then a door banged open somewhere. I had no doubt what was about to happen.

"John is here." I told Harold. "Just hang on a little longer."

There were more gunshots and more screams. I saw one, then another of the men go down before they could return fire. More gunshots rang out from around the edges of the warehouse, seeming from several directions at once and two more men fell down dead. The man with the accent ran towards me, yanked me up off the floor and held me in front of him with a gun pointed into my side. He spun around in every direction, trying to find out where the shots were coming from. A patch of blackness moved and resolved itself into a man. Even with his entire face blackened, I knew it was John. His eyes were fierce, brutal and violent as he assessed the situation. I narrowed my own eyes and made a fist. John acknowledged it with a slight lowering of an eyelid and I abruptly jammed my elbow into the stomach of the man holding me and dropped to the floor a split second before the HK416 assault rifle John held, tore through my captor's head and shoulders.

The resulting silence was deafening. I slowly got up as I felt John's hands running over my body, checking me for injuries. I looked up at him and he sucked in his breath when he saw my bruised and battered face and my torn clothes. He gave a powerful shout and turned around and pumped the rest of his magazine into the man who had held us captive.

"John. I'm ok." I said. "I'm ok."

He wrapped me up in a fierce embrace and I returned it for a second but then pulled away. "John, it's Harold. He tried to protect me and they broke his leg and I think his lung is punctured. We need to get him to a hospital right away.

"Where?" he asked, his voice rough with emotion.

I ran over to the corner where Harold had been lying on the floor. John squatted down next to him. "Harold? Harold, we're getting you out of here."

Harold opened his eyes and tried to focus on us. He spoke very haltingly in between gasps. "I knew you'd come John. I tried to keep them from hurting her."

"I know, Harold. I know. I'm going to get you to a doctor now. Try not to move too much." John handed me a gun and told me to cover our exit. He gently lifted Harold up and walked with him to a nearby car. He placed Harold in the back and told me to sit in back with him and keep him as upright as possible. I held Harold's hand and told him that he'd be ok. When John got in the front seat, he leaned over and hot-wired the car. We drove to the nearest hospital as fast as John could floor it.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"It wasn't easy and you don't want to know the details." He said in a flat voice. He began rubbing the black off his face. "Carter helped put me on the right track by running the prints off your broken phone. They made a serious mistake by leaving that behind."

We pulled up to the emergency room and John jumped out of the car and threw his black jacket to me. "You can put this on. The blood isn't mine, so don't worry." He gathered Harold from the backseat. Harold hadn't stirred at all on the car ride over and was still unconscious.

I followed John in, yelling for someone to help us as I held onto Harold's hand. A nurse told us to put him on a gurney as she called a bunch of doctors over. They hurried over and surrounded Harold. As one doctor began pushing the gurney towards a set of double doors, the nurse tried to stop us by saying "Family only, allowed in beyond this point."

Harold's hand tightened its hold on mine and he whispered in a low, gasping voice, "They….are….family."

We all three smiled shyly at each other and John and I walked alongside the gurney as they quickly wheeled him toward the operating room.

= End of Episode: The Ties That Bind =

Ludwig/Pate Page 25


End file.
